117004-when-should-we-get-drop-3s-launch
Content ---- ---- Really hope something as minor as that doesn't push it back 2-3 weeks. Personally I'm playing WoW as well and would like to enjoy it before I start the 90-100 grind for Warlords of Draenor. Things like graphics for harvest nodes can be patched in during weekly patch fixes and aren't impacting the game enough to warrant a pushback on the rest of the content. | |} ---- ---- It that's the ONLY thing wrong with it ( ^_^ yeah, right...), I imagine they'd promote it. Fact remains it's still likely 2-4 weeks out just like they've been saying for a while now. (But I'm sure you'll be pleased I checked and the 1000/1000 décor limits seem to be in and working) | |} ---- ---- ---- Why you playing a decade old tab targeting game? | |} ---- This patch was up for a month before they took it down... it does not need another month. Wildstar needs this drop today... not next week and definitely not 1 more month | |} ---- ---- Wanting the game to come out when they said it will is unrealistic? | |} ---- What history so far? Delaying a patch once... | |} ---- At this point I dont think it matters when they release it. By now everyone has forgotten about WildStar; 3 other mmo's have xpacs announced or dropping in the meantime which just serves to reinforce the disinterest in this game. It doesn't look like they're going to be adding much, if anything to drop 3 from now to release anyway. They'll probably just keep delaying it for some arbitrary reasons. | |} ---- When its ready. If that means it hits on November 30th then so be it. You have 2 options. They rush to get it out to please people, or they do the right thing and wait until its READY to be put out. They are trying to turn WS around, and that means doing things right. Not just shoving things out the door. That reputation of putting out buggy content is something that Carbine wants to put behind them. So lets just give them a chance and be patient. | |} ---- In a word: Content. And seriously, action combat is overrated especially when I'm trying to focus that one mob so that I can see its bloody health (none of the plate addons quite get it right). | |} ---- ---- I agree, wish they would take the game down. Sell it to blizzard... have their devs work on it for 6 months then relaunch it as a new title... similar to what FFXIV a realm reborn did | |} ---- Sorry but I don't agree with this at ALL. If its such a bad game game how come all the fail2plays are frothing at the mouth to play it? Keep in mind, if zenimax could launch that pile of crap called ESO and turn it around in 6 months, so can Carbine with WS. Just give them a bit of time. | |} ---- ---- Can it really be decried as "a decade-old game" when many of the systems have been revised, new systems added and much of the core leveling content completely redone with new quests and story. altered zones and new artwork less than 4 years ago? People playing vanilla WoW on private servers are playing a decade-old game. People playing WoW now are playing the latest edition. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It hasn't been sitting on the PTR for weeks. The the last several weeks various weekly patch updates have been on the PTR. And yes, when I haven't had "Account lapsed" issues at log in, I have been logging in to test it. As a matter of fact, The Defile and housing content was ready to go months ago. | |} ---- Changing their monthly updates, which they were proud of, to quarterly updates. It's a heck of a difference. So yes, history thus far. | |} ---- LMAO worst idea ever! Keeping right in theme with the Evade thought process though. | |} ---- ---- And even then, that won't mean it will be the same week. | |} ---- ---- I wouldn't take that to hearth, it can easily be pushed for a numerous of reasons. | |} ---- ---- Problem being... The gear itemization isn't in Drop3, there will just be a once off, re'rng the rune slots... Also when they do re'itemize stuff, they won't be changing what's already in the game. So the bank full of raid purples, is just putting you in higher pvp brackets. As for the looks, won't be till 2nd half of Nov. From talking to 60+ buddys of mine that gave up here, I'd say most of them would come back if the game was up to par. They enjoyed the combat/style/etc. Major things that put them off: - CREDD expires in 3 months, but the 1 month patch is now looking 4 months. - Support staff. Terribad. Same bot's still not busted after a month. Even with groups reporting them over & over daily. 'Gave up after a month of trying' usual ticket support. Usual is a week to get a reply that says read the forums, we'll put info there if we have to say anything. How do you rate your support - cannot reply cause ticket closed. Forums known for banning/deleting/shutting down. (Hell, I've even had mine deleted for saying non-american spelling of color is swear word blocked) - Ban hammer. Players getting banned for running a mod from Cruse. Players getting banned for putting a heavy item on they keyboard rather than holding down key. That dev talking about wanting to ban players for pressing 2 buttons at the same time. (Can't tell what's truth or lie, even asking is this true naming or shaming get's ya thread shut down) - Unplayable Lag. Ok, a non-USA issue mainly. And I finally got 300ms lag last night! (Record by a fair bit). But WoW's now got Australian servers. Anyway, it's usually 450-600 constant lag at good times. (And huge desync spikes) - UnOptimized Client. Known it hardly works on AMD, that it's far behind any other game out and not as pretty. Memory leaks, system crash's. All that stuff. - INSANE Que times/No reason to re'do content. (Daily dungy for gold or anything to help) - Usual 'teething' issues. Tanks & Threat/RNG heal targeting. 80% of DPS is hold down a button. Fields useless in PvE due to PvP balance, and some other pve & pvp same rules issues. (Anyway, to be expected but vs 10 years of tweaking a game.) Anyway, don't over hype Drop 3 as the 'everyone will be back if released on right day to avoid other MMOs, and it'll feel like a released game, not a payed beta test'. It def doesn't look like that till at least Drop4+. There's def some bigger issue's than amount of items on house, a extra stab at RNG slots, and another daily quest zone. | |} ---- there wasn't any new content on WoW for 14 months now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I know but with some extra slots they'll be upgrades for me. Obviously I'll still have heaps of Strikethrough on my healing gear. Was J-Tal 1 of the 60? | |} ----